In order to securely store guns and to only allow authorized persons to access them, weapon cabinets, weapons safes, weapons cases and other devices are used, in which guns can be locked. Authorized persons can thus access stored guns if they have the correct key, number combinations, codes and/or other means specifying an access authorization and/or if corresponding biometric data from these people was registered and successfully checked. This type of locked storage is not suitable if guns need to be stored visibly and at the same time protected from unauthorized access. Another disadvantage is that such storage devices are difficult to open, whereby free access to otherwise normally unsecured, i.e., operative guns is possible.
In order to store guns in a manner such that they are visible but still protected from unauthorized removal, devices are normally used that secure the guns, e.g., using brackets, clamps, chains and such. One partial disadvantage hereby is that guns are only partially visible, because, e.g., a bracket serving as a fastener completely covers one side of the gun. Another disadvantage hereby is that secured fasteners are difficult to open by unauthorized persons, usually very simple, whereby in general not only an unauthorized removal but also unauthorized operation is possible.
Such disadvantages also exist in the case of devices, which are used during the carrying of guns by their users, such as, e.g., holsters for handguns. In the case of such devices, it is known to mechanically secure guns in a space provided for gun storage (e.g., hollow area/pocket of a holster), in that latches, locks, hooks and such engage with the barrel, the handle and/or in the area of the trigger of a gun and prevent the removal of the gun. The working connection(s) with the gun safety can be ended through the use of appropriate means (e.g., access codes, keys, individual-related/biometric data) and the gun can be removed.
Another disadvantage of the known approaches for storing guns is that information, e.g., on who removed which gun and when and/or whether this was unsuccessful due to lack of authorization, is not captured/provided.
Please see the following documents regarding the state of the art: DE 102 40 119, DE 102 31 685, U.S. Pat. No. 6,912,807, U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,328, U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,557, U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,276, U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,890, U.S. Pat. No. 1,579,552, U.S. Pat. No. 945,520 and GB 2082293.